La magia del amor
by HrhAgron
Summary: Rachel y Quinn se reencuentran luego de que esta ultima le dejara roto el corazon por robarle a Finn el amor de su vida, no contaban con que el destino les tenia preparada una sorpresa. no soy muy buena con los resumenes entren y lean es mi primer fic espero les guste!
1. Chapter 1

**Noviembre 2014, New York.**

Atrás quedaron los días en el McKinley High, días llenos de alegrías y tristezas, donde soñó y inevitablemente le rompieron el corazón, todos esos recuerdos formaban parte importante de la historia de Rachel Berry, ahora tanto los pasillos del McKinley como Ohio formaban parte de su pasado. La morena ahora vivía en su tan amada New York, había llegado tan solo un par de meses atrás para cumplir su más grande sueño: ser una estrella de Broadway, consiguió entrar en NYADA junto a su mejor amigo y un día cuñado Kurt. Pero no todo era color de rosa para la morena que constantemente se arrepentía por no haber luchado por el amor de su vida, sentía que odiaba a Quinn pero aun mas a Finn por haberla dejado por ella todo sería tan diferente en su vida tal vez dejar Ohio fue lo mejor o tal vez no después de todo el amor es lo más importante ¿No? Todos estos pensamientos eran una constante en la cabeza de la morena que ahora se encontraba en una carrera por una de las calles tan transitadas de New York tratando de llegar a tiempo para sus clases de baile con la temible Cassandra July que para su mala suerte la odiaba, tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que solo la detuvo el inevitable choque con una chica rubia.

Oh disculpa!- exclamo Rachel quien trataba de levantar sus cosas y las de la de chica del suelo.

No te preoc... ¿Berry?- Dijo la chica rubia.

-**R**: ¿Quinn? Y tú qué haces aquí? Donde está Finn? No vivían en Ohio? Y la boda?- La morena sorprendida lanzo más de una pregunta a la vez.

-**Q**: hey Berry respira quieres una pregunta a la vez- Dijo la chica frunciendo el ceño.- A ver YO vivo aquí, Finn no lo sé supongo que en el taller de el papa de kurt o algo así y la boda se cancelo en el momento en el que decidí venirme a New York a estudiar – Agrego la rubia con una hermosa sonrisa que no paso desapercibida para Rachel.

-**R**: espera creo que me perdí porque cancelaron la boda?.- Pregunto la morena sin poder quitar su cara de asombro.

-**Q**: es una larga historia Rach y la verdad acabo de llegar y necesito instalarme asi que debería irme.

-**R**: Ehh no lo sé yo te puedo ayudar a instalarte y así me cuentas un poco lo que ha pasado… si quieres claro – Agrego Rachel un poco nerviosa era la primera vez que cruzaban más de una palabra sin insultarse.

-**Q**: por mi está bien pero no tienes cosas que hacer? Como ir a la universidad tal vez? – La rubia nunca lo admitiría pero se moría porque la morena la ayudara.

-**R**: Ehh no bueno si lo que pas…

-**Q**: Rach puedes o no? – La interrumpía la rubia algo desesperada.

-**R**: si claro que puedo tenia clases pero la verdad ya es tarde y no tengo ánimos de ser insultada por mi profesora una vez más – La rubia frunció el ceño confundida.- Rachel lo noto y sonrió.

-**R**: es una larga historia, entonces rubia aceptas mi ayuda o no – Rachel se sonrojo al darse cuenta que la llamo rubia.

-**Q**: claro vamos no es tan lejos de aquí.- Agrego la rubia comenzando a caminar.

Y así durante un largo rato caminaron hacia el departamento donde se instalaría la rubia, no muy buena la zona fue lo primero que pensó Rachel pero vamos que ella tampoco vivía en la mejor zona de la ciudad. Justo en el tercer piso el ascensor se detuvo y la rubia saco unas llaves, la rubia camino directo hacia donde Rachel supuso quedaba la cocina y ella se quedo ahí en medio parada observando todo tal vez no era la mejor zona pero la rubia estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo en el interior del departamento aun no se terminaba de instalar pero se podía percibir el buen gusto a la hora de decorar.

-**Q**: Hey te puedes sentar no pretenderás quedarte ahí parada – Le dijo la rubia desde la puerta de la cocina sonriendo algo divertida por la situación.

-**R**: Claro gracias.

Luego de un rato las dos se encontraban ordenando algunos libros de la colección de la rubia y hablando de todo un poco como si fueran las mejores amigas, la rubia le conto como fue que recibió su carta en las ultimas admisiones en NYU para estudiar fotografía y como después de eso decidió mudarse a New York dejando atrás a Finn y por supuesto todos sus planes de casarse.

-**Q**: se que fue algo insensible pero te juro que no podía quedarme a vivir en ese maldito pueblo un día mas – contaba la rubia llevándose un cigarrillo a la boca.

-**R**: aun no lo creo y como reacciono Finn?

-**Q**: La verdad bastante bien logro entender que yo no pertenecía a ese lugar en cambio el si era feliz ahí – agrego la rubia encogiéndose de hombros.

Se pasaron las horas rápidamente entre anécdotas de la morena acerca de su agitada vida en New York de sus clases en NYADA y del odio de Cassandra July esto ocasiono unas cuantas carcajadas de la rubia y unas cuantas fruncidas de ceño por parte de la morena despues de unas cuantas bromas mas de la rubia siguieron ordenando y la verdad se sentían a gusto estando juntas y compartiendo incluso los silencios no eran incómodos, Rachel no podía creer que en serio eso estuviera pasando ni en sus mas bizarros sueños pensó pasar tanto tiempo junto a Quinn sin tratar de matarse y se dio cuenta que fuera del estúpido drama de secundaria podían llegar a tener una amistad, luego de finalizar con la ultima caja la morena se sorprendió de lo tarde que era y recordó que tenía una cena con Kurt y Blaine que estaba de visita.

-**R**: Oh por dios Quinn es tardísimo se me fueron las horas Kurt me va a matar sino llego a tiempo tengo que irme ya! – exclamo la morena con su tan típico drama.

-**Q**: por lo que veo el drama aun corre por tus venas- Quinn soltó una carcajada al ver la cara de la morena.- Tranquila es broma Rach… Ehh gracias por la ayuda – agrego la rubia algo ¿sonrojada?.

-**R**: fue un placer Quinn la verdad la pase muy tanto que perdí toda noción del tiempo – se quedaron en silencio observándose hasta que la rubia las saco de aquel trance.

-**Q**: Ehh podría tener tu numero de teléfono? Bueno me gustaría que me avisaras cuando llegues a tu casa.

Las chicas intercambiaron números y Rachel salió disparada hacia su casa no podía evitar esa estúpida sonrisa por fin podía lograr lo que alguna vez quiso ser amiga de la gran Quinn Fabray. Entro con rapidez a su departamento donde Kurt no traía la mejor cara.

-**R**: Antes de que digas algo todo tiene una explicación y sé que tal vez no me creas pero es la verdad- exclamo Rachel ante la atenta mirada de Kurt- Pero antes debo tomar una ducha y comemos te parece?

-**K**: está bien diva pero más te vale que sea una buena explicación y además tu invitas la cena Blaine esta a punto de llegar- La morena asintió.

Camino a su habitación saco su móvil y mando un mensaje a la rubia **_sana y_ _salva en mi casa fue un placer compartir contigo esta tarde Fabray._ **a los pocos minutos recibió la respuesta que la dejo con una boba sonrisa durante el resto de la noche.

**_Gracias por tu ayuda espero se repita el encuentro cuídate Rach un beso Q._**

**_Gracias por leer es mi primer fic asi que dejenme saber que opinan Besos!_**


	2. Chapter 2

-K: Rachel! Puedes dejar el teléfono y prestarme atención siento que hablo solo últimamente- El chico estaba molesto ya era la quinta vez que le hablaba a la morena sin obtener respuesta alguna.

-R: No exageres si te estaba prestando atención pero estoy esperando un mensaje importante.

-K: Claro el mensaje de cierta rubia que estas esperando desde hace cuatro días o me equivoco?- Pregunto Kurt sonriendo divertido.

-R: No se dé que hablas Kurt yo no estoy esperando a que Quinn me escriba o algo así, si quisiera hablar con ella le escribiría yo misma.- Kurt puso su mejor sonrisa maligna.

-K: Vamos Rach si desde que la viste no dejas de hablar de ella y de lo bien que la pasaron y de lo tanto que tienen en común aunque debo admitir que no me sorprende siempre tuviste un extraño interés por esa rubia.

-R: solo quería su amistad hasta que me robo a Finn pero eso ya es pasado tu mismo me dijiste que lo superara o no? Además qué hay de malo en eso hasta Santana es mi amiga ahora, la secundaria quedo atrás ya somos adultos.

-K: Bien diva como digas yo ya debo irme nos vemos luego para cenar- Kurt se despidió de la morena con un beso en la mejilla.

Habían pasado exactamente cuatro días desde su encuentro con Quinn y si, debía admitir que ese último mensaje la dejo con la esperanza de tal vez comenzar una amistad pero al parecer la rubia no pensaba lo mismo porque no se habían comunicado de nuevo desde ese día, Rachel sentía que no era extraño querer hablar con ella total compartieron mucho tiempo en la secundaria juntas, si tal vez no fue de la mejor manera cualquier persona en su sano juicio pensaría que la situación es bizarra ellas siempre se "odiaron" o eso aparentaban, en el fondo Rachel siempre quiso estar cerca de la rubia así fuera por medio de las peleas que ocasionaba su interés en Finn, le dolía cuando Quinn la insultaba pero aun así ella mantuvo la esperanza de ser su amiga, así que no era tan raro pensar que ahora lejos de Lima y de Finn eso podría funcionar.

_Vamos Rachel no seas cobarde es solo una llamada le invitas un café y es todo es algo casual que harías con Mercedes o Tina, incluso con Santana, que puede salir mal? Lo peor que puede pasar es que diga que no!_

Y así se pasó media hora la morena perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que su móvil vibro en su mano notificándole un mensaje que para su sorpresa era de Quinn.

-R: Oh por dios! Me escribió.- _Tranquila Rach respira, respira, un momento! porque estoy actuando como una adolescente enamorada? Me veo ridícula, si Kurt se entera no dejara las bromas hasta que estemos viejos._

**_Hola Rachel espero que estés bien me preguntaba si estarás ocupada esta noche, tengo una propuesta que tal vez te interese. Q-_**

**_Hola Quinn, así que una propuesta interesante no? pues estoy libre esta noche así que soy toda tuya rubia. R-_**

_Oh por dios qué diablos me pasa acaso estoy coqueteando con ella que clase de respuesta es esa? tal vez se arrepienta y no me escriba de nuevo debe pensar que estoy loca! Incluso yo creo que estoy loca._

De nuevo los pensamientos de la más pequeña eran interrumpidos por un nuevo zumbido de su teléfono.

**_Oh perfecto! 7:30 en mi casa te parece? Q-_**

**_Claro ahí te veo ;) R-_**

_Un guiño por dios Rachel que clase de coqueteo barato es ese? Qué demonios! yo no estoy coqueteando o sí?_

Con sus pensamientos volviéndola loca la morena paso el resto de la tarde caminando en círculos por su departamento pensando que usar, la rubia no le dijo a donde iban, si es que iban a algún sitio por algo la cito en su departamento, a la final decidió llevar un bonito vestido que la mostraba casual pero a la vez la hacía ver hermosa servía para cualquiera que fuera la ocasión, salió de su departamento en busca de un taxi quería llegar justo a tiempo todo el mundo sabe que para Rachel Berry la puntualidad es una cualidad que vale oro. Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos estaba parada en la puerta del departamento de la rubia y no sabía qué hacer se puso muy nerviosa de repente mientras en su mente se seguía repitiendo "_Cálmate te ves ridícula solo veras a una amiga para cenar o quien sabe que, esto NO es una cita deja los nervios y toca el maldito timbre de una vez" _vio su reloj por última vez eran justo las 7:31 respiro profundo y por fin logro tocar el timbre, al cabo de unos segundos apareció ante ella la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en su vida y con ella sus nervios de nuevo.

-Q: hola Rach, muy puntual – agrego la rubia observando su reloj.

-R: Ehh si cla… claro la puntualidad es una cualidad muy importante – Al darse cuenta que no había saludado a la rubia se apresuro a decir un tímido "hola" y se atrevió a posar un suave beso en la mejilla de la rubia quien lo recibió gustosa.

-Q: bueno adelante Rach voy por mi bolso y nos vamos de acuerdo?.- la morena asintió, en el fondo ya había imaginado una cena en el departamento de la rubia.

Luego de unos minutos caminando en silencio, que por cierto no era nada incomodo la morena se decidió a preguntar finalmente a donde iban, la curiosidad de Rachel Berry es ciertamente más grande que ella.

-R: y bien a donde me lleva señorita Fabray?.- _acaso volví a coquetear con ella? _

-Q: tanto la puntualidad como la curiosidad parecen ser cualidades suyas señorita Berry!.- _Si ella me coquetea yo también puedo hacerlo aunque sea algo raro._

-R: no es curiosidad es simplemente manejar la información de hacia dónde me dirijo.

-Q: entiendo, nunca fuimos amigas debes pensar que te llevo a un lugar horrible o algo así.- La rubia respondió esto con una sonrisa triste.

-R: Ehh no Quinn para nada, yo confió en ti es solo que la curiosidad puede conmigo a veces, no creo que me lleves a ningún lugar horrible aunque visto desde otra perspectiva y dado nuestro historial debería dudar un poco.- Una carcajada interrumpió la verborrea de Rachel.- Heyy de que te ríes estoy hablando muy en serio- Rachel se cruzo de brazos con un puchero que la rubia no pudo evitar ver tierno.

-Q: como no reírme Berry si te pones toda nerviosa y hablar sin sentido, a ver NO vamos a ningún feo lugar y aclarado eso debo decir que ya llegamos al sitio.

-R: un teatro? Veremos una obra en un teatro de Broadway? Oh por dios debes estar bromeando y si es así es de muy mal gusto.- La rubia la observaba con un divertido gesto que a su vez ponía nerviosa a la diva.

-Q: Puedes calmarte? Si, veremos una obra en un verdadero y autentico teatro de Broadway no te miento.

-R: espera, pero cómo? De donde sacaste las entradas?.- pregunto Rachel quien refleja emoción y nerviosismo al mismo tiempo.

-Q: a ver digamos que tengo mis contactos y ya cierra es boca y entremos o nos perderemos el show.

Dos horas después salían del teatro, Rachel no dejaba de sonreír y agradecer a la rubia por la sorpresa, mientras esta solo asentía con una sonrisa, en el fondo Quinn se sentía feliz ver a la morena así de contenta y todo gracias a que a ella se le ocurrió llevarla al teatro de alguna manera sentía que debía compensarla por los años de maltrato en el McKinley, Quinn se consideraba una buena persona por eso estaba muy arrepentida por como trato a Rachel durante su tiempo en la secundaria, todo lo hacía por mantener el respeto siendo una "perra" para ella ser popular era más importante que cualquier otra cosa tanto que llego a lastimar a las personas que más quería. Una pregunta de Rachel saco a la rubia de sus pensamientos.

-R: Quinn gracias de verdad me has regalado la mejor noche, desde que llegue a NY no la había pasado tan bien- admitió la morena sonrojada.

-Q: No es nada Rach y ya deja de agradecerme, yo también me divertí mucho la verdad me gusta pasar tiempo contigo enana.- Rachel sonrió, era la primera vez que Quinn la llamaba enana de una manera tierna.

-R: Esto quiere decir que podemos ser amigas?

-Q: Si, no hay nada que gustaría más, la verdad te quería pedir disculpas, por eso planee todo esto se que fui una perra contigo en Lima pero quiero que sepas que nunca te odie solo lo aparentaba, el hecho de que tú te sintieras tan cómoda siendo solo tu sin importar lo que los demás pensaran de ti me daba un poco de envidia y no lo se, trataba de hacerte sentir mal y tu solo seguías adelante sin importarte nada.- Rachel la miraba sorprendida por la confesión ella podría jurar que Quinn Fabray la odiaba en serio.

-R: Vaya eso si que no me lo esperaba, aparentabas muy bien tu odio Fabray hay que darte crédito por tu actuación.- La morena bromeo para que la rubia no se sintiera mal.- Ya tranquila acepto tus disculpas, podemos empezar de nuevo estamos en NY aquí podemos hacer y ser lo que queramos y no hay nada que yo quisiera más que ser tu amiga Quinn.

-Q: Gracias Rach de verdad y bueno no es por quitarle la emoción al momento pero ya deberíamos irnos llevamos horas caminando y es tarde mañana hay cosas que hacer.

Luego de un rato estaban frente al departamento de la morena, Quinn decidió acompañarla caminando y luego volvería en taxi.

-Q: Bueno señorita sana y salva de regreso a su casa.

-R: Oh Fabray pareces todo un caballero me acompañas hasta la puerta de mi casa, eso es digno de una primera cita.- Y volvió el coqueteo.

-Q: Por dios enana ya quisieras tu que esto fuera una cita.- La cara de Rachel era todo un poema.

-R: jajaja no me hagas reír rubia si quisiera una cita contigo créeme que yo misma te la pediría.- Con un guiño la morena ganaba dejando a la rubia sin palabras.

-Q: pu… Pues se que ese día llegara, soy irresistible y lo sabes enana.- La rubia se acerco lo suficiente dejando a la diva sin habla al sentir su respiración.

-R: Pues eso ya lo veremos, y será mejor que se retire flamante caballero una damisela como yo ya debería estar durmiendo.- Rachel bromeo tratando de quitarle el peso a las palabras de la rubia.

-Q: Te regalo la mejor NO cita de tu vida y aun así me corres, muy mal señorita muy mal.- Rach abrió los ojos sorprendida y la rubia al notar esto no pudo evitar sonreír.- Es broma enana, ya me voy en verdad es tarde cuídate. Rach- La rubia poso los labios en la mejilla de la diva cariñosamente.- Si esto fuera una cita el beso seria en otro lado. Dijo la rubia apuntando los labios de la más pequeña, y así sin más se retiro dejando a una muy confundida Rachel.

_Ay rubia no juegues con fuego te puedes terminar quemando, y la verdad eso es lo que mas deseo._

**_Segundo capitulo espero les guste! Tratare de actualizar cada dos días o algo así. _**

**_Déjenme__ saber sus opiniones. Besos!_**


End file.
